swordigofandomcom-20200213-history
Corruptor
Corruptors are a type of enemy in Swordigo. Description They are the final enemies you encounter in the game (even though you encounter three earlier) and serve as the sources of corruption throughout the kingdom in Swordigo. There are four different types of them, with some taking the standard flying type wielding a sword or having a homing attack (but never both until pre Master of Chaos fight), but some take a bat form, skeleton form, and even Snow Bug form. There is also a minor variant called a Lesser Corruptor that is easier to kill. With the exception of the Master of Chao's guard and Lesser Corruptors, all Corruptors are immune to magic attacks. However, the Corruptor "guarding" the entrance to the World's End Keep is not immune to magic attack. Tips Warning: It is HIGHLY RECOMMENDED to have Magic Armor at this point because without it, the Corruptors here will inflict massive amounts of damage even with Plate Armor. *The bat Corruptors are pretty much the only Corruptors that can be easily killed. Attacking them with the Mageblade or a spell will make short work of them. *The Snow Bug Corruptors are, like their non Corruptor counterparts, annoying. They only appear two at a time, but that doesn't make them any less annoying than the latter. While relatively low on health, they can pose a significant threat if you're low on health, as these enemies tend to drop your health quickly. Proceed with caution around this form. *The skeleton Corruptors pose a bit of a challenge. All of them appear to have the Trinket of Fire equipped (as there is no obvious freeze or magic stolen when they attack you), but with Magic Armor, the attack will be negated to half a heart of damage. There are not a lot of these forms of Corruptors, but they still pose a worthy challenge. Proceed with extreme caution around this form. *Finally, there are "the standard" Corruptors, which have wings and either a sword or a homing attack. These are by far the most common of the Corruptors. The sword wielders are extremely deadly and quite possibly the most dangerous enemies in the game. Even with Magic Armor, they can take away two hearts of health in one strike. The catch is, they are very low on health themselves. Avoid their blades and hit them as fast as you can to eliminate them. The homing attack Corruptors are also dangerous, but not as dangerous as the ones that wield swords. Their attacks are fast, but the attack can be avoided. Attack both of these forms with the Mageblade because magic attacks are negated against these enemies. Trivia *In the beginning of the game you can see your Master deflecting the dual-bladed Corruptor's projectile, but it doesn't reveal any damage. Oddly, when you deflect the same Corruptor's projectile in the Chamber of The Mageblade using the Mageblade, it will instantly finish the Corruptor. Gallery Chamber of the Mageblade level unknown Corruptor.png|The first Corruptor you encounter in the game, serving as the gatekeeper to the first shard of the Mageblade. World's End Keep Corruptor guard.png|The Corruptor guarding the entrance to the World's End Keep. World's End Keep (bat corruptors).png|Two Corruptors in bat form. World's End Keep (skeleton corruptor).png|A Corruptor in skeleton form that you have to fight (this particular one). World's End Keep (snow bug corruptors).png|Two Corruptors in Snow Bug form. World's End Keep boss room challenger one.png|The "boss room" where five Corruptors have to be fought, including three standard types and two in bat forms. This Corruptor is the first one. World's End Keep boss room challenger four.png|The second wave of challengers. This particular one had its two Corruptors in bat form killed before being faced. This particular one also fires off the fastest magic attack in the game. World's End Keep boss room challenger five.png|The last Corruptor. Like the first one, be VERY careful of its sword attack, as even with Magic Armor it takes away two hearts of health with one strike. World's End Keep final Corruptor before Bishop.png|The last Corruptor you encounter before fighting Bishop, The Destroyer. Bishop, The Destroyer.png|And now fighting Bishop, The Destroyer. Unnamed boss (Master of Chaos guardian).png|The Master of Chaos's guard which serves as another boss. This particular one has the unique advantage of both being able to attack both by magic and by sword. If you use Dimension Rift, it will cease Magic use, but its sword attack deals extremely high damage. Category:Content Category:Enemies